1. Field of the Invention
Devices, systems, and methods consistent with the invention relate to welding, and more specifically to devices, systems and methods for short circuit welding with an AC waveform.
2. Incorporation by Reference
The present invention generally relates to improvement in spatter and heat input in welding systems of the general type described in each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,972,064 and 6,215,100, the entire disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
3. Description of the Related Art
Various short circuit welding methodologies are known in which at least some of the metal transfer from a welding electrode to the work piece occurs when a short circuited state is present. Furthermore, the use of AC welding waveforms is generally known and is often used to reduce heat input into a work piece as the heat input is reduced during the negative portion of a welding waveform. However, in certain applications known short circuit and AC welding applications still have limitations. Accordingly, an improved welding methodology incorporating these features is needed.